undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 79
This is Issue 79 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Three Months Ago". This issue is Al-centric. 701, Three Months Ago Three months ago Rogersville got overrun. This killed Ellis and a bunch of other guys. In fact, only 32 people survived. Today we’re 12 people left, two of them being Neil and Adam from Waynesburg Refugee Camp. I am standing in this bomb shelter basement, located under the main hall, preparing to go to find supplies. Timmy is going with me. “You sure I shouldn’t come along?” Romario, a former drug dealer, asks as he slowly approaches me. “Yea, we can handle this.” I say, loading my 9mm. “Thanks.”  Romario sighs and leaves. “Whatever, man, just an offer.” Romario can be a pain in the ass, really. He’s a good guy and all, but he can really be annoying. I shove the gun down my pants and head to a small picnic table, around which Stanley, Neil, Adam, Tom and Frank are standing by, distributing food. “Your ration for today, Al.” Neil says with a friendly smile. He then hands me a bag with jerky. I raise it as a gesture, then heads towards the oldest member of our group, Geary Franklin. Geary was a truck driver before the outbreak, only days away from retiring. He was in Rogersville when it broke out. “Shall I pray, son?” He asks me as I kneel down next to him. “Yeah, thank you.” I say slowly nodding. I take a quick look around, seeing Timmy standing by the entrance waiting, Garrett sitting by himself and Holly Boehicki sitting by our only lamp, reading.  Geary takes my hand, and I close my eyes. I weren’t religious before all this, but after losing Ellis I god a newfound faith. After Geary had prayed for me, I get up, walking straight past Garrett. None of us talks to him anymore. He practially caused all this. By not saying we should have guards out at all time, and that the fence would be enough. Apparently it wasn’t. Also he caused the death of nine people. He was supposed to barricade the basement down here, but forgot it. The zombies got in and killed nine people. No wonder we don’t talk to him anymore. So instead of talking to Garrett, I stop by Holly Boehicki. She’s good-looking and I’d love to get in a relationship with her. I still haven’t got over Ellis, though. “Hey.” Holly says, removing some hair from in front of her eyes. “You’re leaving now?” I nod, looking over at Timmy, who is standing impatiently by the wall, tripping. “Yeah.” She smiles, giving me a short pat on my leg. “Good luck, Al.” I smile and nod, then go towards Timmy. “You’re ready, papi?” Timmy asks. I nod. “Let’s do this.” Timmy then grabs the handle of the heavy steel door. Just as he proceeds to open, a voice yells from across the room. “Hey! Hold on, shitheads!” Gord Rivera’s voice yells. I cringe. I hate that man. Not only is he a jerk, but he eats twice as much as the rest of us. “I’d like to order some stuff.” Gord says, pulling out a list. Timmy sighs, and we both turn around. “Hey, listen to me.” Gord barks. “I’m fucking talking to you.” Timmy opens the door, and we leave. Gord stays where he is for a few seconds, yelling at us. The door then closes behind us. Deaths *None Credits *Al Halib *Timmy Ember *Garrett White *Holly Boehicki *Geary Franklin *Romario Cortez *Neil Bradson *Adam Jones *Stanley Roar *Gord Rivera *Frank Moore *Tom Malibue Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues